User talk:KidProdigy
Can I become an admin? 22:13, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Images Those images are from shonenjump.com :M+W Talk 10:20, November 25, 2012 (UTC) hey i found the facebook page for it, it updates the latest manga everyweek. :)? https://www.facebook.com/HungryJoker.1 and may i join you as admin please? I am not sure why you deleted my images. They were not uploaded to spam this wiki. As for the templates, I only made them to make this wiki better, unless you find it offensive for people to freely edit this wiki (as long as they are doing it with the best intention). 1qaz (talk) 06:20, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Helping Out I started reading this series and I love it. To get to the point, I want to help out around here. If you don't mind, I would like to help out around here as an editor. I would also like to add pages to the wiki that need to be added, but my question is, "Is there a clear format to each page? (such as characters or story arc articles)" And if there is, please let me know. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 19:10, November 26, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::I have noticed that two pages were deleted. And I can probably get my hands on raws but thats if they were scanned, though that goes against what you said in my talk page. I also see a lot of red. As I know you are one person, you can't handle all of this on your own. I suggest that we talk about this in full, such as what templates are needed to make the wiki look organized and what information is and is not allowed (obviously fanon will not be allowed). --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 21:49, November 26, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::I have managed numerous wikis with many different styles of editing. So yes, I am an experienced wikian. I see this wiki is just like Naruto wiki, which to me is fine. I too am busy but I am a tad more flexible when it comes to time and the internet, judging from your comment on your talkpage. As I can see, I will start to fill in the red with content. Also, may I upload templates as well that are reasonable and suitable to the wiki (so its organized)? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 22:07, November 26, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :I have several wikis that I own and operate (I since closed but can still access as an admin). I have a few templates that will go along with the grey outlined of the current template that the characters have. But I can even make them if you want, I'll give you a a few samples so you can check them out... but that's only if you want to show you and make them. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 00:13, November 27, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::If you are making your own, I want to see yours and we will go from there: :::#Character Template (I see you are using an older version of Naruto Wikis; which is fine by me also since "age" was mentioned I think we should have an age parameter because Status can get confusing sometimes especially if age is mentioned) :::#Story arc Template :::#Monster Template (not a character box but something along that line) :::#Product Template (to be used for the Black Apple, for example) ::I think those are the templates we need. What templates have you made thus far and which ones do you want me to make? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:54, November 27, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Well, I can't wait to see what you have produced. -KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:54, November 29, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::I shall add the info to some characters later on. I am working on several other things. Also, for unnamed characters that are related to other named characters I put "Mother" or "Father (deceased)" instead of "Unnamed Mother" that way it looks a lot more cleaner in the infobox. Also, I'm working from Naruto Wiki's point of view, for unnamed character who have a role, lets make an article but if they make like no appearance or have no relevance to the plot until later, such as Chitose's father, lets not make an article because it will be a stub and, unless needed, stubs shouldn't be on a growing wiki such as this. It looks bad to those who want more info on the character. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 23:57, December 1, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Yes, that is the same I was thinking. So we just have to keep up with the characters who appear and the info that is in the chapter... can't be too hard. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 17:20, December 2, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :I am more than willing to work extra hard on this wiki. I want this wiki to bring in as much population of users as one of the Big Three wikis; even to go far as a "Featured Wiki," lets make that happen. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 17:31, December 2, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::In fact, this series has a lot of promise by the fandom and even by Shonen Jump, itself. So anyways, lets try not to leave any "Plot" details blank in any major or minor characters, if possible, I do remember you saying that you are busy. Likewise, I am writing my own series and have a lot of school work to do, so I am busy as well. But we can manage. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 17:44, December 2, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Yes! And hopefully, we get more editors as the series progresses. In the meantime, we have to make time for the wiki, hopefully, it doesn't over take us too much. I noticed the background and the layout, I like both :) --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:02, December 2, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :I also want to bring up the issue of when to break up the arcs into the next arcs as it seems Yuki isn't as kind as Oda or Tite when it comes to arcs beginning or ending. With that said, I believe the Introduction arc has ended with Chapter 4 and a new arc has started, if you, too believe it too have ended I would like to dub it "England arc" or something similar. I just don't want an arc to run for too long as it will look like we only focus on one arc when in fact there are numerous arcs in the series. So with that said, I personally believe that the "England arc" has started. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:13, December 2, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::For now, lets keep "Introduction arc" as it introduced the main characters and main plot of the series and now since we are well antiquated with them, lets move onto the "England arc" with Chapter 4, since the Introduction arc lead into this arc, its a safe assumption that the first arc has ended but as we saw with Ch. 4, the artist can care less with story arcs and its up to the fans to create them ourselves. Which is fine with me. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:21, December 2, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::As I'm editing, I will move the characters who appeared in Chapter 4 to the "England arc" as it is only appropriate. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:25, December 2, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::On second thought, I think Chapter 5 should start the next arc instead of 4 since Chitosi's mother and father were introduced in 4. Just saying. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:27, December 2, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Moving on. What else needs to be covered? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:33, December 2, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::Hello. Long time no talk. I am so busy with finals coming up! I will update more once the finals are finished. I am sorry for my inactivity. I am deathly busy. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:12, December 14, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Thank you for understanding. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:18, December 14, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Another Wiki Hello! I found another Hungry Joker Wiki: http://thehungryjoker.wikia.com/wiki/Hungry_Joker_Wiki I was thinking maybe you could combine the two since they have similar contents You can talk to http://thehungryjoker.wikia.com/wiki/User:1qaz2wsx3edc4rfv about this, I think he's the founder of that wiki Reply from the Admin of The Hungry Joker Encyclopedia Original Message posted on my message wall: : You kow that there is already another Hungry Joker and yet you create another one? + adding the Animanga footer?? Why you are doing it, anyways my wiki of this series was first around here and if you are thinking that my wiki should merge with yourse then you're wrong. Last time said, My wiki was created first about the series, give me a reason why you did that? Sure you can create another wiki about the same series but adding the animanga footer and such goes far. : Also do create your own style of the character pages around this wiki, use your own style of heading! : Do not take any information from Haiji's page as seen that you've taken the entire Inroduction Arc section from the original Hungry Joker Wikia and paste them to yours!! ---- I would like to address your concerns/grievances by parts. *If you believe that by being the first to create a wiki for Hungry Joker gives you the right to “own” that specific series’ wiki, then I apologize. However, as you correctly pointed out in your post, anyone “can create another wiki about the same series.” As such, I don’t think I have to defend the founding of my wiki. *The “animanga” footer was added to the main page because this wiki is dedicated to an anime/manga topic. I am not aware of any policy limiting its use to a series’ first created wiki. If I am wrong, I would appreciate it if you provide me the link to such rules, and then I would gladly remove it from my page. (Since we are in the subject of footer, I would like to point out that your page has a “Shonen Jump” box with the Hungry Joker series linked to your wiki.) *As it is right now, I have no intention whatsoever to combine our wikis. I founded my own Hungry Joker wiki because I thought your wiki’s policies were too strict. I have no desire to subjugate myself to such constricting environment, especially on a site that bills itself for open collaboration. I am not sure how you found out but I did not contact you about my wiki. (I would like to point out as a rebuttal to your previous reply about templates and images, you did not state anywhere that such policies existed. How could you expect people to follow them if they do not know it?) *I am not quite sure what you meant my “use your own style of heading.” If you were referring to the wordings I used, such as “Abilities,” “History,” etc., then I must tell you that some of these are pretty universal. Granted, some of my headings are similar to yours (“Manipulation of Gravity”) but there is only a finite number of ways to describe them. If you were thinking of something else, please ignore the last two sentences. To sum it up, I am sorry if you feel frustrated or angry (or whatever) that I created another Hungry Joker wiki but I am perfectly within my rights to do so. If in the long run your wiki turns out to be the one more liked by the Hungry Joker community, then I would retire mine. Until then, I will continue to improve it. If you still have any questions or concerns, then please do not hesitate to tell me. 1qaz (talk) 16:01, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I just saw the message about Haiji's section, but it is true that I copied it from yours. However, I cited the source in that page's source code. This is exactly what I put: : "The contents of this section is from hungryjoker.wikia.com/wiki/haiji! Rest assured, this will be removed once a newer version is written. Once again, thanks!" I admit that it was a mistake on my part that the citation only existed in the source code (in between "noinclude"). As such, I am so sorry. I will promtly move it to the actual page. However, if you want, I will gladly delete it so as to prevent any further conflicts. 1qaz (talk) 16:13, November 29, 2012 (UTC) If you may, would you please point out which "Headers" and "source code" did I copy from yours? Besides the introduction section in Haiji (I addressed it in my last message), I did not copy anything else from this wiki. 1qaz (talk) 16:17, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I got the animanga footer template from Animanga's wikia site, besides other wikis have them. 1qaz (talk) 16:29, November 29, 2012 (UTC) It seems like there's a war going on between 2 Hungry Joker wikis. Maybe you could just merge with the other wiki, so it'll be more productive. Just an opinion though... Good luck, I prefer this wiki more. [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] [[User talk:roboartitec|'Talk]]'' 14:26, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Affiliates Hi, do u mind if I ask for this wiki to be affiliates with K Project Wiki?? I saw there's one spot left.. so, why not? I think one of the admin is a guy called '''White Flash. Thanks ^^. Sorry I haven't made an id yet. 00:17, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Affiliates2 I had a similar situation before with the Akame ga Kill Wiki... but now I'm an admin on that one. Do you want to be affiliated with http://akamegakill.wikia.com/wiki/Akame_Ga_Kill!_Wiki? Here's our logo: http://akamegakill.wikia.com/wiki/File:Akame_ga_Kill_wiki_word.png Thanks! [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] [[User talk:roboartitec|'Talk]]'' 04:31, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion Hi, I'd like to make a suggestion for the main selection bar, where there is "on the wiki" section on it. I think we should put "universe section" to make link such as the Eureka and maybe later there's going to be faction or something else. Secondly, I suggest changed the word "articles" into "media" where we could put the series link, the volumes and the one-shot. Finally, I think characters should be put on its own and not part of articles. Thanks. Ddraig Lucifer (talk) 13:02, December 5, 2012 (UTC) We need infobox for Eureka. it would a lot better with infobox like the character page. Can u make it, please?? 16:17,12/10/2012 Do we leave the image just like that? how about cleaning the text?? 19:27,12/10/2012 Could u please add an extra rows on the char. infobox saying "eureka" and "alias". I think it would be useful to add these 2 section. 00:16,12/11/2012 Hi, I'm going to try to re-word every articles and changing the style a little. If u don't like the style, u can simply change it back. Thanks. 11:09,12/11/2012 Hi, I would like to change the chapter pages name into a simpler name like "Case #" as it would be easier to search and to track the page than when we used the full title of the chapter. I've seen a lot of wikis doing this and I'm saying this just for the future where there would be a lot more chapters. Thanks. 16:33,12/11/2012 Done. 17:09,12/11/2012 affiliates I'm also from Baby Steps Wiki and we would like to be affiliated with your wiki. Here's our logo: http://babysteps.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png Thanks! [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec]] [[User talk:roboartitec|'Talk']]'' 10:32, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh..._. Hello, mr. Oh? is that so, sorry i didn't know that, ok as you like. ^_^ But the problem is that i don't know where to find a raw pics, i added only just in case someone will replace them, oh well. ARIGATO ^_^ Small brother (talk) 19:39, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I think i've found, never mind. ARIGATO Small brother (talk) 19:50, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Image Hi, mr. Yeah, of course. But the problem that i tried and not all the pics work, like png, jpg, and those stuffs. ARIGATO Small brother (talk) 12:31, December 11, 2012 (UTC) It worked never mind, so sorry for the disturbing. ARIGATO Small brother (talk) 13:07, December 11, 2012 (UTC) good day mr.kid. i assumed you undo what i edited last time in alan blackman's page. Don't get me wrong i'm not mad or whatever, i just what to know if i violate a rule if i did please inform me so i can give a proper apology.. with my respect - bluemoon-chan I'm sorry if you find what i did was "nonsense", but my only intention is to help. I just asked because i was curios and i tought i violated some rules if my action makes you burden again my deepest apology 07:04, December 13, 2012 (UTC). thank you for the information. 02:51, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello Yo there, Mr. Kid. I've started reading this series some time ago and found it pretty cool, so I've decided to help around with whatever I can. Oh yeah let me present myself first! You may still remember it, you've been a regular contributor at Fairy Tail Wiki. Well, today I am a rollback member at there. I can do many things to help out: Write, Fix, Upload Images, Create Templates, etc. Is there something that needs to be done by now? If not, I'd like to talk with you about some things I've noticed here. Let me know if you're interested. 02:37,12/19/2012 KidProdigy, I'd love to help this Wiki.I have recently created an account.I have already done quite alot of edits as a Wikia Contributor and you thanked me for my edit to Chitose Toriooji's page.Thank you for giving me the idea of making an account! The above message is mine, I'm AngeloQ and I had edited those pages and Chitose Toriooji's page before creating an account using this one 27.114.163.89 Affiliation Berserk Hey, I would like to affiliate both my wikis with yours. Hello? ( ._.) Hmm I don't know if you read my previous message, since I got no replies ( ._.) But whatever, I'm still here trying to help around. I've been expanding summaries and fixing things here and there, and I want to know if I've been making any mistake or two. I've also uploaded two images, hope they're ok with your policies (that either haven't been written yet or I didn't find them). Also, I think you should reconsider the merging with the other wiki. This series is new, fresh, and has a lot of potential, still has a risk of be cancelled as the first chapter ranked 11th in Jump's ToC. Having two wikis may confuse and discourage users to read and contribute, in my opinion. 19:22,1/2/2013 In that question (But what are your previous reply than?) I think you meant previous message, well, it's the one under the header "Hello", up there, with my sig (/._.)/ And I agree with you, this is should be the staying wiki if there's a merging, as it has more content. About 1qaz's Adminship, I think this could be more calmly discussed, with constructive purposes only. Maybe even a Chat would be more effective than Talk Pages (yeah I read your discussion with him up there). I'll see if I can contact 1qaz later. And you're welcome, I'm enjoying this series a lot :D Despite the fear of it getting cancelled T_T 20:11,1/2/2013 Mehh Jump. But it's Tabata Yuki's first manga :/ I think he can use some more experience. But I sooooo want to see the other Eurekas!! Y'know, I'm writing a series where all the chars' powers are related to science, and then I get this awesome manga! It can't end this soon T_T Btw have you read Ch8's scans? It seems that Hidan-like Mavro has Thales' Stick or something 22:40,1/2/2013 Portuguese chapters are coming out earlier than the English ones :P I've read Ch7 long time ago. And about chapter 8, I didn't read it yet, but I saw some scans 22:52,1/2/2013 Inactivity Yo there, Kid-senpai. First of all. If you've read Chapter 8 already (at least I have, the Portuguese translation came out already :3), told ya it was Thales's Ambar!! And secondly, I'll be inactive till Jan 14, because of some exams. So keep an eye on the wiki, there seems to be some new people around here. And don't think I forgot about the other wiki issue. I'll talk to 1qaz asap when I come back. 21:43,1/5/2013 Affiliation Hello, I'm from Nanatsu no Taizai Wiki. We would like to be affiliated with this wiki! Here is our logo: http://nanatsu-no-taizai.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png Thank you very much! [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] [[User talk:roboartitec|'Talk']] 10:11, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Back Just letting you know I'm back o/ 04:19,1/14/2013 Hey man, in Character's articles, should we put the Appearance Section before or after the Personality Section? I think we should put Appearance first and then Personality, like the Fairy Tail's, Bleach's and One Piece's Wikis do. 00:19,1/15/2013 :Ok gomen ( ._.) I was just using them as suggestion. *ahem* I'll proceed to move the sections then. Also I did some Navigation Templates. Tell me if they're ok to you. 06:32,1/15/2013 ::Roger that sir. Oh and before I forget, I left 1qaz a message... But he seems to have left the wiki or something... *sigh* and still there are people coming to his Wiki... 06:53,1/15/2013 :::If he's given up, then we'd have a little problem here, because there are people coming to his wiki while he abandoned it, as his last edit was on 16 December 2012. Do you think we should contact the Central? 17:50,1/15/2013 :Yessir. Let me know if you want my help on something. Btw Chapter 9 must be almost out o/ And HJ went two positions up in the ToC. Not the better position of the world, but at least it didn't go down. 11:31,1/16/2013 ::I didn't read D Graymen so I can't say much :/ Btw Chapter 9 was freaking awesome *_* Can I make a review blog for it? 14:30,1/17/2013 :::All right, thank you. And yeah I've heard a lot about D Gray-man, let's see if after I'm done with Katekyo Hitman Reborn I'm able to read it. More pages FTW!! 15:35,1/17/2013 Eureka Hey Kid-san, can I have your thoughts on the Eureka page? It's the first very important page I'm done fixing and expanding, so I'd like to hear you opinion. 19:36,1/18/2013 :Thanks sir, hope to be doing a good job 'round here :D 22:49,1/18/2013 Main Page By the way sir, the Main Page could use some restoration too... I'd edit it, but it's locked for Admins only. If you're too busy now, can you unlock it just for me to fix it? You can re-lock it once I'm done. 22:55,1/18/2013 :Done. Most part of it is into templates, so I just adjusted some things there. 23:15,1/18/2013 Images Kid, I'm giving a general checkout at the images, and I've noticed that this and this one are in the .GIF format, which makes an image lose a lot of quality. Can you delete them so I can upload high quality ones? 01:09,1/21/2013 :Thanks sir! Also delete this one, it's a duplicate. 19:31,1/21/2013 ::Uhm, we have this one and this one. The first one is older, but the second one is being used in three pages. 19:45,1/21/2013 :::Understood, thank you. 20:13,1/21/2013 Killed photo Hey, I just posted an awesome photo of killed, is there any way you can include the photo into the killed character page? Why do you think the manga chapters for HJ come out on different days of the week Deletion Kid, can you please delete this and this? Also check my review blog anytime if you will o/ 15:11,1/28/2013 Thank you very much XD and understood. 21:44,1/29/2013 One-Shot Pics Kid, we weren't able to find any RAWs of HJ's oneshot to download, so we can't get RAW images of it to put in articles. Do you allow us to use scanned images in this case? 20:35,1/30/2013 category Hi, I notice this changes you made. Could u please put it back. I add that category because I'm trying to put together all templates that is frequently used in one page so it would be easier to track. It will not make any changes and this category doesn't put any harm to the template what so ever. Thanks. 14:30,2/2/2013 Fine ( ._.) ... Then please delete this and this, they're duplicate. Also may as well delete this page and this page as we already have a new one. 17:55,2/2/2013 one more thing, could you change the color of the wiki from blue to purple?? So it doesn't look too common and to match the Hungry Joker main color which is purple. I don't care which kind of purple as long as it looks nice. Thanks. 18:00,2/2/2013 Surprised at Activity I"m surprised that this wiki too off so well! Most manga/anime wikis take off when the manga is animated but this series being so epic, it worked in our favor. Holy crap, I am just so happy. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 03:47, February 3, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Yeah. I am happy. Glad you are too. Regards. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 14:39, February 3, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Unlocking Kid, since you're kinda inactive, do you mind to unlock this and this for me to update? 19:12,2/3/2013 User Rights Hi there Kid, we haven't seen you for a while now.. Are you still with us?? We all know that we have to prioritize personal studies and works before wiki work, so if you're no longer have the time to maintain this wiki, can u pass on the User Rights to me or Guilherme Abe?? because we had a lot of administrative sort of works that need to be done around here and we don't want to bother you all the time for it. You don't have to worry because either of us are active and dedicated to this wiki and won't let you down. Let me know what you think about it. Thanks. 22:33,3/13/2013 Yes, myself and Herme had reach an agreement that I would get the user rights. But if you don't have any problem on giving it to both of us, then it would be really helpful. Thanks. 07:37,3/14/2013 Thank you very much Kid-san! :D 20:07,3/16/2013